1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a club-head for a golf club, particularly to an improvement of a club-head for a metal golf club.
2. Description of Related Arts
A number of proposals have been made for improvements to a metal golf club such as an iron by adjusting the position of the center of gravity of the club-head or improving the distribution of weight thereof by, for example, manufacturing a club-head having a hollow structure or forming irregular portions on the surface thereof. However, a hollow structure of a club-head tends to degrade of the strength of the head, and the formation of an irregular surface mars the aesthetic appearance thereof.
Recently, a club-head comprising a metallic core body covered with an outer shell made of a fiber-reinforced plastic has become popular. This type of club-head, however, has a drawback in that the surface of the outer shell of fiber-reinforced plastic is easily damaged by scratches during use or even when in a carrying case, and in that the fiber-reinforced plastic is liable to crack and break off at the time of impact with a golf ball.